


a sunday kind of love

by kaatiekinss



Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Domesticity looks good on them.A little peek into what I imagine domestic, happily married Varchie looks like. The title is taken from A Sunday Kind Of Love by Etta James. This is for Milly <3
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666315
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	a sunday kind of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archiercnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiercnnie/gifts).



> _I do my Sunday dreaming, oh yea  
>  And all my Sunday scheming  
> Every minute, every hour, every day  
> Oh I'm hoping to discover  
> A certain kind of lover  
> Who will show me the way_
> 
> _And my arms need someone  
>  Someone to enfold  
> To keep me warm when Mondays and Tuesdays grow cold  
> Love for all my life to have and to hold  
> Oh and I want a Sunday kind of love_

Sundays are for laundry, cleaning, and bed by seven. They’re for breakfast in bed, and hot baths, and slow, lazy love-making. Sundays are for long walks around the block with the dog, for balancing the checkbook, and the reading of Shakespeare. They’re for baking cookies, and writing music about olive skin, dark eyes and raven hair, and picnics at Sweetwater River. 

Sundays are Archie’s favorite day of the week because he gets his wife  _ all to himself _ .

_ His wife. _

Just about a year later and he still gets a thrill calling her that. They were still in the honeymoon phase, everyone said, that blissful period after marriage where everything seems perfect and right and dreamy. It would end soon, and they’d get a taste of what marriage was really like. 

But Archie’s entire life has always felt a bit like that since Veronica Lodge walked into it. And he doesn’t think that’ll change anytime soon. It hasn’t yet. 

He flips two pieces of french toast onto a plate, joining the fresh fruit and crispy bacon he’s carefully arranged into a heart. He sets the plate on the bed tray with the cup of coffee and glass of orange juice and goes upstairs, Phoenix, Vegas’s successor hot on his heels. 

Veronica is still asleep when he walks back in, only having moved slightly since he got up an hour ago. Archie smiles at her and leaves the tray on the dresser, where he knows Phoenix won’t be able to reach it. 

He sits down on the edge of the bed and touches her arm, running his fingers up and down her arm. Archie leans over her so he can kiss her neck, brushing wispy strands of dark hair away from her face. 

“Mmm…” Veronica wakes slowly, one manicured hand coming up to run through his hair, “good morning, Archiekins.”

Her eyes flutter open and it’s still one of the most beautiful things Archie’s ever witnessed. She smirks at him and tilts her head up so he can kiss her lips. 

“What’s the occasion, husband?” Veronica sits up as Archie sets the tray over her legs. Her heart swells at the heart on her plate. 

“Nothing, wife” he says, climbing into bed with her, “just because.”

Veronica smiles and feeds him a strawberry and a piece of bacon, kissing the pink juice as it dribbles down his chin. 

\---

Archie hates vacuuming and Veronica hates cleaning the bathrooms which means the housework is split pretty evenly amongst the two of them. Of course, Sunday is also laundry day, so more often than not they end up wearing little to nothing while they go about their work. Usually, one thing leads to another and they end up re-christening every flat surface in the house. 

This time it’s the master bathroom counter, Veronica bent over the marble with her hands grasping the edge, Archie behind her, one hand on her hip, the other buried in her hair as he pants against her back. 

“So much for cleaning,” she says, a bit out of breath, and with Archie still inside her, his deep chuckle does very interesting things to her body. 

“The bathtub's right there,” he says, kissing her sweaty neck, “and we did finish all the other housework…” 

"Archie Andrews, you are insatiable," she chides playfully, catching his eyes in the mirror. 

"And you, Veronica Andrews, are irresistible." 

They end up having to clean the bathroom again.

\---

Later that day, after dinner, when everything’s been cleaned and washed and put away, once the dog’s been walked and the bills paid, they’re sitting in the living room, drinking a glass of wine and watching “I Love Lucy” reruns. 

It’s one of their favorite shows; not just because of the hilarious similarities between them and the Ricardos, but because it makes them laugh. 

When the episode is over, Veronica stands up to take the wine glasses into the kitchen. As she rinses them out and sets them on the counter to be dealt with tomorrow, she hears Archie banging around in the living room. The soft hum and hiss of the record player makes her smile, and she pads back into the living room to investigate. Archie is bent over the machine, dropping the vinyl onto the turntable. 

The soft croon of Etta James fills the room, and Archie turns around to find his wife leaning against the door jamb. He smiles big and bright at her and extends his hand. 

When Veronica takes it, he draws her in close, not an inch of space between their bodies. Her tiny feet are balanced atop his, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, raven hair tickling his jaw. 

One of his large hands rests on her lower back, the other one grasping her fingers and holding them to his chest. The two of them move softly and slowly around in a tiny circle, wrapped up in each other. 

Archie spins Veronica around and dips her as the song ends, placing a sweet kiss on her lips as he leans down to meet her. There are no words exchanged, but after everything, they don’t need them. These moments are enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to my Varchie series, The Sweet Hereafter and What Lies Beyond. You can find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
